Brotherly
by PancaekPirate
Summary: Percy is enjoying a quiet night on the beach when he gets an unexpected visitor. TritonxPercy.
1. Chapter 1

Hehe, a little one shot for you. :3

TritonxPercy

It's so wrong. But it's so right.

Enjoy!

…**Brotherly…**

The hero of Olympus stood on the beach, Sally and Paul had brought him on vacation with them, they were just down the beach in the cabin, a little inland over some small sandy hills. It was late in the evening, his mom and Paul were snuggled together on the sofa and it was really beginning to make him uncomfortable, so here he was, out for a walk. The moon was out, making the entire beach glow, he was busy watching its light ripple across the waves.

"Hello Percy." the demigod turned, his stance battle ready. It took him a moment of squinting before he recognised the source of the voice.

"Triton?" the sea deity smiled, devilishly so. He looked so different, he had legs for one, his skin was no longer green either, he looked human, no longer his merman self. He resembled Percy and Poseidon, but his eyes, they were still the same as when he'd last seen them under the ocean at their father's palace. "you're…"

"I do have my own tricks you know…" Percy looked over his body, he wore only dark, ripped jeans that hung on his hips. He was taller than Percy, muscled yet lithe, like he and his father were too. He had the same ebony hair, longer than Percy's, and a goatee along with the whiskers of a moustache, he looked exotic, Spanish or something similar. _Like Greek? _He asked himself sarcastically, it should have been sort of obvious. "I can take this form if I choose…" Triton sauntered over to his younger half-brother. "When I choose…" he seemed to circle the demigod like a shark ready to take a bite of his prey. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I'd speak to me with a little more respect if I were you."

"Why's that?" as soon as the words left his mouth Triton suddenly appeared behind him, strong hands holding the tops of his arms and lips dangerously close to his ear.

"Because I am your superior, I am a god" he whispered tenderly. Percy tried to wrench himself away but froze when he felt a warm moist tongue stroke the shell of his ear. His stomach dropped and his breathing seemed to stop.

"What the hell are you doing?" he span around and looked at him in shock, but he'd only managed to turn within his hold, he was still very much in Triton's grasp. "Let me go."

"Do not struggle Percy, I wish you no harm." the demigod ceased his escape efforts but still glared suspiciously at his elder half-sibling.

"What do you want with me?" Triton sighed, there was no need for the aggression, he slid a hand from Percy's shoulder down to his waist, pulling his hips closer to his own. Percy knew he should freak out with the action but he didn't, he legs shook slightly, he was being touched intimately and he found that he had no willpower to act against it. He was mesmerized by Triton's eyes, they were hypnotic…

"I want you little brother, just you…" he leaned forward, not missing the shaky breaths Percy was taking.

"What are you doing?" he whispered uncertainly.

"kissing you." Percy's breath hitched, he wasn't sure, but he suspected that he might just want him to… The elder pressed their lips together, moving his own against the demigod's inexperienced mouth. Percy had no idea what he was thinking when he started kissing back, but he'd never had such a full on kiss, he could all but literally feel Triton's experience and sexual prowess. The fact that Triton was actually his brother fled his mind completely, then again, that meant little to the Greek gods. He felt Triton delve his tongue into his mouth, he was hesitant to recompense, gently moving his own against it. He placed his hands onto Triton's chest, leaning into the embrace, giving himself to their oral battle. "Very good little brother." the sea deity suddenly gripped beneath Percy's thighs, heaving his legs up and wrapping them around his waist. He smirked at the whimpering moan that escaped the demigod's lips when Percy's already hard length came into swift contact with his stomach. The god turned to face away from the sea and knelt down, laying Percy in front of him. The younger man was surprised to find not sand beneath him, but a large blanket, soft and gentle on his skin. He was beginning to think that much more of his skin was going to be touching it before the night was over. "Despite the rumours about sex on the beach, sand really is a pest."

Triton leaned down over him, devouring his neck with passionate kisses. Percy wasn't sure what to do with himself; he had little experience with intimacy and no experience at all with another man or being submissive as he so clearly was at that moment. He kept his knees bent and his thighs open, letting his sibling settle between them easily.

When the god pulled his t-shirt over his head and off his body he became acutely aware that they were in fact in public, someone could walk by at any moment. "Triton, stop, we can't."

"we can, have no fear little brother." the god descended on the newly revealed chest, hands groping at the demigod's youthful muscles. Percy mewled, he'd never been so expertly touched before, it was good, so good, he didn't want it to stop.

"Why are you touching me?" he breathed, barely able to form words. He had meant to ask 'why are you _doing_ _this' _butbeing touched was all he could think about.

"I find you desirable Percy. Do you not find me desirable?" Percy arched up into the god's ministrations, letting out a sudden yelp as a fingers stroked under the top of his jeans, caressing the curve of his waist, he couldn't help it, it was a sensitive spot. Triton smirked and popped open the button of Percy's jeans, giving himself better access to the interesting spanse of skin. "Well, Percy?" the god gave him a moment to breath as their eyes met.

"Very." Triton smiled almost wickedly and raked his eyes over his little brother's body, fully admiring his 'cute godling physique'. Slim, lithe muscles, just like himself, though Percy was lean and smaller in stature. His skin was tanned and beautiful, he smiled, as the son of a Greek god's should be. His chest was soft and smooth, hairless but for a dusting of dark hair on his navel leading down to his crotch. Speaking of which, there was no denying the raging hard on Percy had, to be so young, so inexperienced… "Should, um, should we being doing this?" the demigod asked hesitantly. Triton chuckled.

"Are you asking because we are both men, or because we are brothers?" Percy looked unsure.

"um, both?" the god smiled, _so naive and innocent…_

"We can do anything we please, little brother. It is not… unprecedented." in fact there were many examples… triton sighed, they would be boring to get into, but even their father had the occasional hand in affairs such as these. "now, let's make things interesting shall we?" Percy shivered at the dominant stare he received right before he felt Triton's fingers hook under his jeans and boxers, pulling them down his thighs and eventually off his legs.

He blushed intensely under Triton's gaze, lifting his leg slightly in an subconscious attempt to cover himself. He'd never been naked in front of anyone before, he felt so exposed, it was invigorating, his hardness throbbed with the feel of it. The god admired Percy's shyness, it had a unique alluring appeal.

He stroked a finger down Percy's shin, showing a gentleness that the demigod wouldn't have expected. It encouraged him to lower his leg, albeit shyly, letting his hardness come into full few. Triton voiced no encouragement or compliment, but there was a sort of silent understanding between them, as if they just clicked.

The god slid his hands over Percy's legs, smoothly spreading his thighs and kneeling between them. He had a good view of his bashful little brother, as Percy had of him.

The demigod looked up at his elder sibling, no small amount of uncertainty on his face. In this recently new light he took his first good look at his brother, they looked quite similar, but Triton was older, he looked like more of a man. His eyes raked down his chest, he had more hair than him, he blushed, that wasn't difficult, other than his happy trail he was bare. That wasn't to say that Triton was hairy, no, just a little on his chest, sexily so. Ugh, sexy, there was a word he never imagined he'd use to describe Triton. The god was between his legs, he could feel the flesh of hips against his thighs, he found it a little intimidating, _how was this going to happen?_ He gripped the blanket beneath him nervously, _was this going to hurt? Was he going to just… push in?_ He didn't know the specifics. His head was swamped with questions that he just couldn't ask, among other things that would just be embarrassing. "relax little brother, I'll take care of you." the god placed a hand on the underside of Percy's thigh and slid it down, reaching the cheek of his arse.

The demigod twitched, his body tensed, arching slightly away from his touch. "No, I've never…" his face burned red with embarrassment.

"I know." he leaned down and pressed their lips back together, whatever concerns Percy had were momentarily forgotten, Triton was a _fantastic _kisser… when the god withdrew, Percy followed, not wanting their lips to part, for a moment Percy wondered why they couldn't just make out, _because Triton is seducing me, that's why. _"I'll take care of you…" Percy wished he'd stop saying that in such a purr, it had _so _many meanings.

Triton knelt up and pulled something from his jeans, a vial, _of_ _water_? Percy eyed it curiously, _no_, it wasn't water, it moved around too slowly, oil? The god offered him no explanation, merely content to continue with his current task. Percy watched him with fascination as the poured some of the substance onto his fingers, coating each digit of his right hand. _Lube_. He dropped back over his younger brother leaning on one arm, he watched the boy's face as he trailed his fingers under his thigh. The demigod shivered, unsure whether to arch into or away from the touch, a small yelp erupted from his lips as a finger found its way to his entrance, circling delightfully. Percy's mind went wild, it was all so foreign to him, but he wanted it, he wanted Triton's fingers in there _now._

He let out a surprised moan when one finally did, his whole body tensed with the intrusion. His first thought was how weird it felt, having the finger slide in and out of him, twisting and wiggling. "Relax Percy" How could he not? He melted into the velvety voiced perfection… He squeaked when another finger was pressed in, it was getting to be a tight fit, but it didn't hurt. Triton leaned down to kiss him as he worked, thrusting his fingers inside of the demigod with skilled haste. Percy found that he wanted more, he wanted it deeper, _bigger… _he nearly choked on his own moan when a pleasure filled buzz burned through his body, whatever that was he wanted it again… but it seemed like Triton was purposely avoiding it, grazing that place lightly, not giving him what he wanted. His groan of frustration seemed to only amuse the god.

Triton pressed in a third finger, eyes flickering with concern when Percy squeaked with pain. It hurt, he felt like he couldn't move, but his older brother didn't seem to have that issue, he continued twisting and scissoring his fingers, carefully stretching and widening Percy's entrance with seemingly no reprise.

"Relax Percy. You'll enjoy it." he stroked his free hand down the demigod's body, flicking his thumb over a perk nipple before trailing down to rub lovingly at his bare skin. The demigod rested his head down against the blanket, relaxing his muscles and letting Triton work his body. He soon got used to it, taking deep breaths and trying to concentrate on how close his brother always got to that place.

When Triton felt that he was ready he withdrew his fingers, finding that he missed the tight warmth of his younger brother's body. He knelt back, smirking as Percy watched him unfasten his jeans and reveal himself. The demigod couldn't help but gasp a little, seeing someone else's most intimate area, especially a man's, _there was a first time for everything._

The god retrieved his vial, pouring its contents over his erection, rubbing it over himself, partly just to give Percy something to watch. The demigod's eyes flickered up to meet Triton's, he kept himself calm, not letting his eyes betray his emotions as he brother dropped back over him, as he felt the head of his cock start to press against his hole, demanding -and readily receiving- entry.

Triton groaned, completely unaware of his little brother's discomfort, the demigod bit his lip, tensing his throat against any sort of yelp that might escape. The god buried his head against Percy's neck, kissing his skin passionately, he held the boy's thighs, pulling his legs up onto his hips. But Percy couldn't help the small cry of pain as his brother started moving within him, he could only feel the pain, the burn, but for some reason he didn't _want _Triton to know, he just wanted him to carry on, enjoy himself and go. It would be less embarrassing than him having the story of their encounter ending in his little brother wimping out of it half way through, he didn't want Triton to think of him as a bad lay.

"Percy…" Triton had halted his movements. "Percy. This is not pleasurable for you…" the demigod swallowed thickly, not wanting to let any of his discomfort trickle out into his voice.

"I'm fine." Triton gave him a disbelieving stare, concern adamant in his features and started to carefully pull out. But Percy decided on other plans and swiftly maneuvered the god to lay down, putting himself on top and straddling Triton's waist. He couldn't help grunting a little in pain as he sank down, impaling himself further. He steadied himself with his hands on the immortal's waist, stopping the majority of the pain, keeping them both as still as possible. When he finally caught his breath he dared to look his brother in the eyes, but to his surprise there was no regret that he'd tried this with his 'wimp of a sibling' or that he was annoyed with his clear lack of experience or any lack of patience with the fuss he was causing. His eyes seemed analytic and concerned, as if trying to calmly figure out the situation.

"Kiss me." Percy furrowed his brow, out of all the possible scenarios that had flew through his head this didn't even make the top ten. He hesitantly leaned down capturing Triton's lips in a longing kiss, hoping, but also fearing that Triton would understand and know what to do, hell, Percy didn't even know what to do. But the god did understand, he already knew. He slid a hand into the demigod's hair, another onto the boy's body, passion clear in his actions.

Percy hardly even realised when the pain faded away, but when he did he pulled away from Triton's lips, not too far, trying to maintain the worry free feeling. He gave an experimental roll of his hips, it wasn't bad, and the sharp intake of breath it caused Triton definitely wasn't bad either. He felt the immortal's hands slide down to his hips, both of them having the same intentions in mind, Triton guided his pelvis as Percy sat upright, moving himself as directed. The god knew what he was doing, their angle and position starting to drive his little brother wild, the demigod could feel it, the building up pressure, just a tiny shift and… _there. That place… _he dropped his head back in a moan, moving his hips faster, desperate for more.

Triton smirked, groaning as he watched Percy move so naturally now, letting his body take over. "like that Percy, just like that." Triton groaned, now digging his nails into the demigod's hips as the boy bounced himself up and down on the god's cock. Percy voiced his pleasure freely, clawing at his brother's lower stomach, his only anchor to reality was the feel of Triton's hard length slide quickly in and out of his entrance, but it was the same thing that was driving him insane, hitting that place, it was incredible, all of it was, the way Triton just fit him perfectly, the way they were moving together, in sync, Percy had never felt so alive. He knew he was going to cum soon, he was trying desperately to hold it off, but his hips still bounced erratically meeting Triton's hands and meeting the god's upwards thrusts eagerly.

He shouted out his finish, his seed hitting Triton's stomach in streams. He just about felt the god cum under the haze, his essence burning his insides. The demigod collapsed on top of him, arms shaking in attempt to hold himself up.

Triton rolled them back over, holding Percy's waist as he gently slid himself out. The demigod looked exhausted, but definitely satisfied. He smiled softly, he'd taken his brother's virginity, but gave him something special. He eyed the tattoo of a shell that had appeared on the curve of Percy's hip. The demigod himself hadn't noticed, Triton had chosen that place specifically, intimate but slightly noticeable too.

Percy felt drowsy, so sated, but tired, his muscles felt worked and his nerves burnt out. He didn't notice when he drifted off with the sight of Triton above, smiling down.

The god cleaned himself off before leaning down and kissing his little brother's new tattoo.

"try to behave now little brother."

…

Percy woke later to find himself still on the beach, it had gone completely dark, he could see the waves of the glistening black sea roll against the shore. He was dressed again but for his t-shirt, which lay in the sand not far away. The blanket was draped over him, shielding him from the cool night air. He held it around himself as he sat up, wincing at the twinge in his backside. That had definitely happened. He looked around, Triton was nowhere to be seen.

His legs shook as he stood up, groaning when he had to bend down again to pick up his top. He padded back to the cabin, finding his mom and Paul asleep on the sofa, his step father unconsciously holding a blanket around them both. Percy smiled and continued to his room, dropping down on his bed and quickly falling back to sleep, still blissfully unaware of the scar of a different kind that now marked his skin.

…**End…**

I may make this into a series, I don't know yet, I have a few ideas. Review and subscribe if you think I should, I'm tempted. :3

In fact, review anyway. x3

**My other**** Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

I Give It All - ApolloxPercy (**updated**)

Crazy - PercyxNico (**updated)**

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes (**updated**)

My Run Away - HermesxPercy (**updating soon**)

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic) **(updated)**

**Guilt - PoseidonxPercy (NEW)**

**Wounded - PercyxNico (NEW - uploading soon) -request by lollogout**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

**Brotherly - PercyxTriton (NEW - will possibly be series****)**

Until next time!

-Pp


	2. This Might Hurt

**Here by demand, Chapter two for brotherly :) a little more TritonxPercy. As I said before, it's so wrong, but **_**so**_** right.**

…**Chapter 2 - This Might Hurt…**

Percy felt great, like it was just incredible to be alive. He felt strong and powerful, as if he could run a marathon, he was brimming with energy.

When he walked into his bathroom he caught sight of himself in the mirror, he looked good too! Smooth, unblemished, sun tanned skin, bright eyed, strong muscles, soft, shiny hair… His eyes widened, he had to step closer to the mirror in disbelief, he remembered last night, Triton… they'd had sex on the beach. He stared at it now, rubbing it with his hand a few times, it was definitely permanent. It was a conch shell, _Triton's_ _symbolic conch shell_… he couldn't believe his eyes. He grabbed the soap and a washcloth, lathering the cloth up hastily before pushing his jeans down a little, scrubbing ruthlessly at the tattoo. It wouldn't budge, it didn't even fade. He scrubbed until the surrounding skin was red, but the shell was as intricately delicate as ever.

He sighed in disbelief, what had he done to him? He didn't quite remember any sort of tattooing going on… he pulled his jeans back up, he could still see it peeking over the top of them like a constant reminder. His eyes wondered back up to his chest, he stroked his hands over himself, he even felt good. He rubbed his muscles, adoring how he moved.

_Damn_, he looked good, felt good. He turned, admiring his back, the way his shoulders flexed. His body hadn't changed in the slightest, so why hadn't he felt like this before? He turned to face himself again, sliding his hands down his stomach, he looked sexy…

…_1 Week Later…_

Percy was on his bed, laid on his stomach as he flicked through a book, he'd been reading for the past 3 days, ever since they had returned home. Anything and everything he could lay his hands on. He'd found that since the night with Triton, he didn't only feel better, he _was _better. He could read English better now, the words stayed put and didn't mix up anywhere near as much. He was happy he had a quiet evening to just concentrate, Sally and Paul had gone out for the evening, leaving him to his own devices.

"Enjoying yourself?" Percy looked up from the pages, hand flying to his back pocket, pausing when he saw his older brother, casually slouched back in his desk chair. Percy just stared at him slack jawed. "I suppose I should talk to you…" he said, sighing as he stood up, stepping over to the bed, "Well, move over then." He added. Percy quickly sat up, grabbing his book. "What are you reading anyway?" He plucked the book from the demigod's hands and read the cover. "Meh, he dies in the end." He commented dismissively.

Percy gave him a look of irritated astonishment. "Thanks for that." He said, snatching the book back.

"I will bring you better reading material." The god concluded.

Percy stared at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry, _why _are you here?" Triton raised an eyebrow, _still so aggressive. _Though he guessed he _was _acting a little brash toward his little brother. He looked into the demigod's uncertain eyes, the sea green orbs looked him over, quickly scanning the length of his body. Perhaps the demigod was curious, or perhaps just distracted by his bare torso… each was a fair bet.

"I came to talk to you, offer an explanation."

"An explanation for what?" Percy asked, getting off his bed and putting his book back onto his desk, avoiding all eye contact.

"Don't play ignorant Percy, it insults your intelligence. You know exactly what I mean." The demigod sighed.

"Go on then." He replied, his voice sounding a lot weaker than he intended it to. He turned back to his immortal brother, leaning backwards against his desk and crossing his arms.

"It was a gift, from me to you, you're stronger now, more powerful…" Percy listened, he'd already noticed these things to a degree. "Improved reflexes and skills, your concentration, learning and knowledge will also have improved, and-"

"Woah, you're completely leaving out _why"_

"Because… the future will be tough, and I want you to be better equipped." Percy stared at him blankly.

"Did you really have to do it like _that _though?" Heasked. Triton tilted his head, curious at his brother's, yet again, sharp tone. Percy glared at him, he wasn't sure why he was being so aggressive, he was flustered, he didn't understand and he didn't like it.

"No." They caught each other's eyes, Triton's open and honest, Percy's confused and defensive.

"What?"

"You asked if I had to do it like that; no, I didn't." Percy just stared at him, _what did that mean? _"You said you found me desirable…" the demigod blushed an intense red. "As I find you…" Percy couldn't meet his eyes, let alone answer back. "I chose to do this because I care for you." He gave the god a look of disbelief. Triton hated him, they may have had sex, but Triton still hated him, he'd made as much clear in the past. But he looked so genuine…

"And what the hell is this?!" Percy said, pulling up his top and pushing down his jeans. The god smiled, rather bemused.

"That's a conch shell." Percy swallowed his next remark.

"And what is it doing there." He asked, almost through clenched teeth.

"Rules I'm afraid. It is a mark of my gift." Triton seemed genuinely sympathetic about that too. The demigod re-covered himself.

"Stop calling it that." He said sharply.

"What would you prefer I call it?" Percy didn't reply. The god sighed as he stood up. "I am sorry if our encounter confuses you"

"Confuses me?"

"You are caught between your feelings and your very obvious attraction to me." Triton said, stepping closer. Percy swallowed thickly, pressing backwards into his desk. "I have to know, what are you expecting from me?" The demigod stared uncertainly into his brother's eyes.

"I wasn't expecting anything." He averted his eyes, but Triton was insistent, gently turning the demigod's head to face him.

"Oh but you were; this…" he kissed him gently, and immediately Percy opened up to him, moving his arms to let him get closer. And he did, he pressed their bodies together, leading him in an open mouthed kiss. Triton held his thighs and lifted him, sitting him on the desk and moving between his open legs. He pulled away from the demigod's mouth and latched onto his neck, sucking the tender flesh.

"This is wrong…" Percy gasped, arching his head back and letting Triton explore his neck.

"No it's not." His brother murmured against his skin.

"Yes- yes it is, it was wrong before and it's wrong now-" despite his words he wrapped his legs around Triton's hips, holding him close. He was simultaneously embarrassed but unashamed that he was physically so excited already… but damn if it didn't feel good. He held the god back a moment before yanking off his t-shirt, earning himself a smirk.

Triton returned to his neck, sliding his hands over his little Percy's body, perhaps he was right in thinking that just maybe his little brother had a crush on him… it wasn't totally unrequited… but he had a gift to continue giving…

"This might hurt…" he said, nipping lightly at the flesh. Percy wondered what the fuss was about, as if those little nips would hurt him, but then…

"What- agh!" He grabbed Triton's shoulders, attempting to push him away. Pain shot through him, it was intense and unrelenting, the god had his teeth clamped down on the tender area of skin between his neck and shoulder and it _hurt. _"Stop it! It hurts!" His strength had nothing on Triton's, especially not while he was hurting him so much.

It felt like forever before it was over, his brother pulled back, releasing him. He clutched the bite with one hand while hastily jumping off his desk, stumbling away.

"Calm down, it's okay" Percy stared at him a moment before checking his hand, finding it covered in blood.

"Did you just bite me?" He asked, blinking back a wave of dizziness, a tingle worked its way down through his body. Triton approached him and the demigod noticed that he had his red blood on his lips.

"Obviously." Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Y-you have-" he stared at Triton's apparently sharp teeth, piercing canines and all the rest slightly pointed.

"Relax" the god stepped over, reaching out to hiss confused little brother and returning his teeth to normal, normal by human standards anyway. "It will help you, come back." He took Percy's hand and pulled him back to the desk, lifting him back onto it despite his reluctance.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Percy asked, still clutching the bite wound.

"My gift wasn't complete. Come." He plucked Percy's hand from his shoulder, moving it aside and leaning in to his shoulder.

"What are you doing? You are _not _biting me again."

"No more pain, I promise…" Triton had that seductive voice again. Percy leaned back a little, hesitantly letting him close again. The god held him as he licked over the teeth marks, and to his surprise they stopped throbbing, and the moment slipped back to being somewhat pleasurable.

"Triton?" Percy breathed, he found he didn't have to strength to question the bite any further. "Does dad know about this?" His elder brother paused for only a second before continuing.

"No." He said shortly, lips travelling up to the underside of Percy's jaw.

The demigod lifted his leg, hooking it over Triton's hips as he leaned back, arching up against him.

"Percy- we're home" called a voice from downstairs. Triton withdrew.

"Don't" Percy whispered urgently. The god smirked, pulling Percy into another kiss.

He smiled. "Percy, will you do me a favour?" The demigod nodded curiously, thinking about how casually Triton was speaking. "Do not worry about me, ever, under any circumstances." Percy stared at him blankly. "Remember who is the god."

"Remember who's the big brother, you mean?" Triton smiled.

"That works too." He said, stroking a finger down Percy's chest, down his side to dip under his jeans, fingertips stroking the tattoo. The demigod shivered under his touch, leaning forward to coax another kiss. Triton indulged him, giving him one more chaste kiss. "This is certainly turning out to be a more pleasurable exchange than I foresaw." Percy halted, this wasn't what he was thinking, why was he getting so attached? It was just sex for Triton, a way to 'make him stronger' it wasn't like he was interested in him personally, he was just Poseidon's current demigod. He questioned why he was accepting every word that was coming out of Triton's mouth… he still felt strong, sexy, confident, and libidinous, was that really enough to ignore all sense? He shifted back awkwardly from the god's body.

"I don't really feel… right." He said, moving aside and closing his legs. Triton looked at him curiously.

"You should be feeling good, better than good."

"I do, but, I just, don't… want… _this…" _he pushed himself off his desk, keeping himself as close to it and as far from Triton as possible. His big brother didn't like-like him, he didn't even like him on average. He was doing this because it was going to be a benefit later, to him, to his dad, to the gods in general… why did that sting so much? Triton had come along, somewhat romantically, told him he found him desirable and seduced his way into his pants. Percy scolded himself, how could he have let himself believe that there was somehow feelings involved in his actions? It had just been sex. Triton had probably done it with countless people -he winced- _helped_ lots of heroes, lots of their brothers… "I think you should go." He said, covering the site of the faded bite.

"Have I offended you?" Percy let out a short, awkward chuckle of disbelief.

"Offended me? Why would you think that…"

"Percy, you're upset-"

"I'm not, I'm fine, I just want to be alone." The god stared at him, he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"But your-" he reached out to Percy's neck but the demigod ducked away from him, stepping across the room.

"It's fine, please, leave it." He said. Triton sighed, he'd have to give this some thought and come back, when Percy was in a better mood.

"Sure." He said, trying to sound upbeat. "I'm always free if you ever want to call me."

"As if." Percy retorted rather quickly. For a moment Triton looked insulted, in an emotionally offended sort of way, but the look was quickly gone.

"Good-bye little brother." He was gone in the blink of an eye, Percy had to stare at where he'd been before he managed to will himself to move. He went straight to bed, climbing in under the sheets. He didn't feel like reading anymore, he was just confused. He groaned, he was still hard, he couldn't help it, he was a teenager and feeling as he was… he'd been more hyper and energetic in the past week than ever before, he'd been running around like crazy at some points, but he'd been able to focus it, on reading mostly. It wasn't only that though, the number of times he'd jerked off since then was unreal, there was no other way of putting it. It wasn't even a healthy amount, he was just so… up for it sometimes. And when Triton came along… he'd tried to ignore it, but when he'd kissed him, it was like everything he'd been waiting for.

Part of him wished he'd carried on, let Triton touch him, stroke him, fuck him… he grumbled and turned over. He was _not _going to give in.

…**End of Chapter 2…**

Yay! Chapter 2 is completed! I'm rather liking how it's going, but it's your opinions that matter. I had a major brainwave while writing this, expect major fireworks in this story's future. :) I chuckle just thinking about what I have planned.

…

**More updates will happen soon. :3**

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

**Brotherly – PercyxTriton (UPDATED)**

Crazy - PercyxNico

**Guilt – PercyxPoseidon (UPDATED)**

Hell Above Hades - Percy

**I Give It All – ApolloxPercy (UPDATED)**

In The Line of Duty - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex? - ApolloxHermes

**My Run Away – HermesxPercy (UPDATED)**

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

**Poker Face - PercyxSurprise! (UPDATED)**

**Rendezvous – Percyx? (NEW)**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

Until Next Time,

-Pp


	3. I Hate You

**Hey, sorry for the horrifically slow updates, I've had a lot going on… but enough about me, I'm really getting into this story at the moment, :) the next chapter of 'I Give It All' isn't ready yet and I'm skipping between all my other stories, doing bits of each at a time, but more should be up soon.**

**I can't believe how much you all love this, remember those giggle-snorts that I mentioned so, so long ago? Well yes, they are still a promise. :)**

**Enjoy!**

…**Chapter 3 - I Hate You…**

Percy was restless, in an irritated and uncomfortable way. He was starting to think that Triton had taken back his gift and made him worse to spite him. He didn't think he'd been _that_ rude or offensive, it had seemed the other way around, Triton had been concerned that _he_ was being the offensive one. Of course he was only asking out of duty, to make sure his investment wasn't going to fail. Now he was punishing him, for being ungrateful or for inconveniencing him, or maybe just for the insult of rejecting his advances.

He was thirsty and felt very dry, his throat, his skin, his eyes… by the end of the day he felt like he was dying of thirst. He'd been guzzling water for hours, he was so hot but nothing helped, he just wanted to be okay again, why did Triton hate him so much? He hadn't done anything.

He got up for the millionth time that night, Sally and Paul had long since gone to bed, leaving the house silent. He crept into the bathroom on shaky legs, turning the tap on and splashing water over his face. He ran wet fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his way. "The hell is wrong with me…" he asked himself, cupping some water in his hands and gulping it down greedily. He was about to head back to his room when he fell, limbs refusing to work properly. The bathroom floor was a hard surface to hit, it was almost freezing against his bare chest. It knocked the wind out of him, and in that moment of pure panic, when he felt completely helpless, like when you miss a step at the top of the stairs in complete darkness, the split second of total panic where it feels like the entire world has fallen away from under your very feet.

Percy laid there, trying to get his breath back, for a moment he wished that Triton was there, he'd beg if he had to, he felt like he was dying of dehydration…

…

"Percy, wake up, come on." The demigod opened his eyes, he was still on the bathroom floor, the chill of the tiles seemed to penetrate his bones.

"Dad?" Triton sighed.

"Not this time, come on." The god said calmly. Percy felt himself get heaved up, the bottoms of his feet came into contact with the floor but he couldn't climb to his feet. Instead he was just lifted up by strong arms, holding him securely around his torso. Once upright they swept him up further to be held bridle style.

"Dad, where are we going?" He asked in daze.

"I'm not our father, Percy." The immortal said, trying to keep his brother's head from lolling to hang backwards awkwardly. Percy watched the walls of the hallway pass by as he was carried back to his bedroom, before being laid on his side, legs still hanging off the bed. "I do apologise Percy. I hadn't thought that it would happen this quickly."

"_What_ would happen?" He asked drowsily, more aware of who was with him.

"I've told you, making you stronger. Ideally you would be in the sea by now."

"I hate you…" he replied breathlessly. Triton merely smiled.

"You're thirsty right? Try saltwater." Percy just stared at him stubbornly, trying to figure out what he'd said. "Here." He pulled Percy back up, sitting beside him and taking the demigod's weight. He passed him a sparkling glass of water, and Percy knew immediately that it was saltwater, or seawater, whatever he wanted to call it. "Drink." He held the glass to his brother's lips, smiling as Percy drank it all gratefully. He pulled the glass away, letting it disappear.

"I still hate you." The demigod said, suddenly wanting to sink against his brother. The god's skin was warm and soft… "you smell good…" he took a deep breath, taking in his scent. He still felt a little weird, a little light headed and such, but he was determined, somewhere deep down, not to start anything sexual again.

"You are not a dog. Stop smelling me." Triton scolded playfully, actually making his little brother smile. "Keep drinking saltwater for a few days, you'll be fine." He said, lifting him off his shoulder and pushing him to sit upright.

"Why? What did you do to me?" Percy asked. He watched the immortal sigh, standing up. He guess Triton didn't much of clothes, he obviously mustn't have been used to wearing any, at least, definitely not on his lower half, which would explain his adamant lack of underwear, and in casual situations there must be no need for him to wear anything on his top half.

"I tried to explain yesterday…" he started, referring to Percy kicking him out the previous evening. "It is a benefit of being bitten by a merman."

"What." Percy asked flatly.

"Only strong merman have venom, and only strong children of Poseidon can take it and live, so it is never done."

"What…" the demigod said, making Triton think that was the limit of his vocabulary.

"It has the rather unusual effect of awakening your more… dormant tendencies." Percy hated that he was explaining it like a science lesson.

"Like…"

"Like being far more in tune with the waters, maybe even able to take a merman form." Triton said, the tiny morsel of enthusiasm in his voice did nothing for Percy, who just stared at him blankly. "You _are_ a child of the sea after all, it is what you are anyway."

"Why?" Percy asked, he still didn't get the point of it all.

"Because I want you to be stronger-" Triton started. The demigod had had enough of this, he stood, squaring up to his brother.

"Why." He demanded. The immortal's face softened for a moment, for just a moment as he spoke.

"Because your life will _not_ be cut short by the hardships that come with being our father's children." Percy didn't know what to say, he seemed worried, why was he so scared? Was _scared_ the word? He hoped not.

"Why, what's happened?"

"Nothing, but something will, it always does." Percy didn't get it, did Triton just want him to be okay, not face something that he did? There were so many implications that it made his headed swim. No pun intended. "Still, I wasn't totally sure it would work, you struggled, so you didn't get as much as I thought you needed." Triton seemed to go into his own world where talking to himself was probably getting him more sense than talking to him would. "Though I must have been potent for it to take so quickly, or you are very susceptible… or both… which makes for a good outcome I would guess-"

"Wait, you _would_ _guess_?"

"I told you, it is never done."

"Then how do you know what you're doing?"

"I learned. Now get some rest, and drink a lot." He placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and guided the reluctant boy to sit back down. He leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss, sliding his hand into his hair. "I forgot to say before, don't use Iris to call me."

"Why not?" Percy asked breathlessly, still focused on their kiss.

"Because she's a nosey dugong." Percy snorted in laughter, not believing what had just left Triton's mouth.

"W-what?"

"Nothing. Here." He lifted Percy's hand and held it tightly, letting go and leaving a shell in his hand.

The demigod contemplated it a moment. "That is disgustingly cliché." Triton smiled.

"Do you even know what cliché means?" He asked with a smirk. Percy blushed slightly, glaring back.

"Yes." He said curtly. He received another smirk accompanied by a quick kiss before the god disappeared in the blink of an eye.

…

Percy woke in the morning to see a sparkling glass of water on his bedside table, anyone else would retch as the idea of drinking saltwater, after all, people used it to be sick. It confused him how he could drink it when he was able to breathe it too… on a side note, it felt rather nice to _maybe_ have Triton looking after him, it was flattering…

When he sat up he noticed another object next to the glass, a book, tied with a blue ribbon. He picked it up, pulling a ribbon tail and opening the cover.

_Percy,_

_A promise is a promise, I believe that you will like this one._

_-T._

He flicked back to the cover and smiled.

…

He concluded to himself that there couldn't possibly be something between he and Triton. He'd created a list.

_We're brothers._

_We're both guys._

_Dad doesn't know;_

_Nor would he approve._

_Triton is a god/an immortal._

_And I'm a demigod/mortal._

_We don't like each other._

_Regardless of what Triton is, I'm straight. Sort of. Maybe. I think so…_

_It would never be accepted, even if it was just a short fling._

_I don't know how I'd feel about everyone knowing._

_Not only knowing, but they'd hate me, hooking up with an immortal._

_I…_

He sighed, wasn't he getting ahead of himself? Acting like they were going to have a relationship… the little knot of hope in his chest made him sad. He teared the page of his notepad off and screwed it up, slouching back in his desk chair before throwing it into his trash basket.

Triton was good company, he was relaxing to be around, made him feel better. And Triton seemed to like his company, it felt nice that he gave him the time of day… he had an urge to let Triton kiss him slowly, lay him down, hold him, talk to him…

He shook his head, he couldn't think like that, Triton wasn't going to be tender with him, they were brothers, and… he sighed, there was no point in thinking about this. His eyes wandered back to the book, he _was _enjoying it, damn Triton and his good instincts.

Speaking of instincts and the like… the saltwater advice helped immensely, he felt good again, though he still got shaky when he didn't drink enough, now that he was doing okay, would it be another week until his brother graced him with with another visit? Maybe he'd come when he finished the book, surely he would want to know if he had liked it or not.

…

He set his mind to reading it over the next few days, all day, at school, in lessons, at home, at the dinner table… when he finally put it down three days later he was too busy thinking about the story that Triton was at the back of his mind.

He leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his desktop. He felt a little lost now, stroking his fingers down the cover of the book…

_What?_

Was he expecting him to appear as soon as he finished the last word?

He stopped touching it and stood up. It was time he got some sleep anyway and stopped sitting there stroking a damn book. He dropped himself on his bed, sighing before wriggling out of his clothes and dropping them lazily to the floor. The bed sheets felt soft against his skin, comfortable beneath him, but it didn't help his restlessness.

He satupright, looking to his desk a moment before retrieving the book and putting it in its rightful place by his pillow. It was a pointless move. But he'd fallen asleep with it for the past few days, why change habits now?

…**End of Chapter 3…**

**About Triton saying that Iris is a nosey dugong. Dugongs are one of a few sea animals known as sea-cows, I.e. she's a nosey cow, (sea because it's Triton saying it)…bad pun… and yes, I know manatees are more commonly called sea-cows, but dugong just sounded punchier. :)**

**The next chapter for this is nearly finished, so it will be up soon.**

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

**Brotherly - PercyxTriton(UPDATED**)

Crazy - PercyxNico

Guilt - PercyxPoseidon

Hell Above Hades - Percy

I Give It All - ApolloxPercy

In The Line of Duty - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex? - ApolloxHermes

**My Run Away - HermesxPercy****(UPDATED)**

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Poker Face - PercyxSurprise!

Rendezvous - Percyx?

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

**Until next time,**

**-Pp**


	4. Apologies

…**Chapter 4 - Apologies…**

He sighed deeply.

What a curiousspecies they were. Beautiful in their individuality but also in their assemblage, they could leap bravely into the unknown, the beautiful, the fearsome, the end…

They left powerful legacies to those they left behind, but they could destroy as well as they could create, they have the power to give or to take. It was sometimes hard not to judge them all from the same viewpoint, the things they did… some of it was scary, not in the threatening sense, but in the gut-wrenching, pit of you stomach, disturbing sense, it was easy to forget that they are also creatures of great love and compassion, capable of great, noble things in spite of how futile those things may seem… it was also easy to become entangled with them, their lives, their journeys, their destinies, they were so… _alive. _It was impossible not to want to touch that spark they incited.

What a fragile species they were. With their breakable bones and sensitive hearts, easily damaged brains and and easily destroyed immune systems.

He thought of it all as he stared down at him. His little brother. Half of that particular species, and half god. Sea god. He sighed once more, but still so fragile, so vulnerable.

Stronger, yes, but still mortal.

All the bad things about humans went away as he looked at him, Percy was so good, a beautiful soul. Powerful and gentle, just as he should be. Not that he'd ever tell him any of the sappy things he was thinking, but they still deserved to be thought.

He was sound asleep, seemingly so peaceful, curled up on his bed, book clutched under his arm.

The immortal tilted his head. He'd be cold sleeping like that.

"Percy." He said simply before reaching out, brushing stray strands of ebony hair from his face. "Percy…" The demigod lifted his head drowsily, making his brother give him a odd glance. "Are you drooling?" Percy swiped at his chin, banishing all offending dribble.

"Shut up." He said quickly, glaring at him. He subtly pushed the book beneath his pillow, hiding evidence.

"Feeling better, dribbler?"

"Yes." Percy said curtly. He realised his majority undress and pulled a sheet over himself. "Pervert." If it were anyone else, he'd have meant it.

Triton rolled his eyes and from nowhere threw some of Percy's jeans at his face. "Get dressed."

"Why?" Percy asked, pulling the material weapon off his shoulder. He received a rather irritated look in response.

"Because I said so." Triton watched him put his jeans on, too slowly.

"You say a lot of things."

"Hurry up." He snapped in a harsh whisper. As soon as the button was done up he grabbed Percy's arm, forcibly removing him from bed.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Percy tried to wrench himself free, but it was no use against Triton's iron grip.

"Quiet. You will wake your parents."

"He's not my parent. Ow." Percy whispered harshly. The god didn't have the patients for this near silent argument, he wrapped his arms around his brother and teleported them elsewhere, briefly seeming to fly before dropping into the sea. Percy felt a little overwhelmed, water crashing onto him while he was held so securely.

"Calm down." The god said nonchalantly.

"What're you doing?!" They were floating in the sea, 20ft or so down from the surface.

"I said, _calm down_."

It wasn't funny. He closed his eyes and concentrated, the water around them forcing them apart. He kicked away from his brother, swimming out and turning to face him. He was smirking, of all things to be doing, _smirking_. He reached out, catching a long silver, three pronged spear in his hand, but that wasn't what Percy was looking at. His eyes wandered over the strong but sleek looking tail that had replaced Triton's legs. He looked more like himself, his merman self.

Percy's heart was racing, he felt what were almost vibrations in the water, _he_ was causing them, not Triton. It was almost instinctive when he caught the weapon as it was thrown to him. He felt something incredibly raw from it, it sent his stomach into knots, near making him feel sick.

"Now we're a little closer to even." Triton said, before swiftly twisting, striking his arm in the water and sending a shock of power straight at his little brother.

Percy's heart was in his throat as he tried holding water against it, shield himself. It resonated in his chest as it hit him, forcing him backwards. "What was that?!" He asked, wincing at the threat of another blast.

"_That_, was on low." Percy swallowed thickly. "Again." He swung again and Percy tried again, he really did, but this felt even worse, it didn't hurt him, but it pushed him backwards and knocked the wind- water? -From his lungs.

"Stop it!"

"Try harder then." Percy narrowed his eyes, flicking out his hands and blasting back, but Triton was fast, slinking sideways and suddenly appearing next to him. "No." Percy stared at him out the sides of his eyes, not even turning to face him. "Like this."

He moved behind his little brother, covering his arms with his own.

"Relax." How could he? As soon as Triton took hold of the trident, his hand holding it beneath his own, the knot in his stomach twisted painfully, he wriggled out of the immortals hold, pushing away from him.

"No." Triton looked at him as if he were being totally unreasonable. "Don't come into my room in the middle of the night and drag me out of bed to play your stupid games!" They stared at each other a moment. Percy hated that he was actually nervous, in the sense that perhaps he shouldn't have shouted at him like that…

"I'm not playing games Percy. I didn't mean to scare you…" anger flared in Percy, Triton should be angry, not pitiful.

"I'm _not_ scared." He retorted, distaste in his words.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop it!" The god was a little taken back by Percy's biting anger, it took him a moment to realise when Percy started swimming away. He sighed before going after him.

"Percy, if you go too far, father will know." The demigod stopped, not that he had any idea where he had been going anyway.

"That's all you care about!" Percy shouted viciously, not meaning to sound quite so venomous. Triton stared at him, speechless. "Keeping me your dirty little secret! You don't even like me, so just leave me alone!" Percy's fists shook with anger, he was past caring about the consequences, _what was he going to do? _Kill him?

"If I didn't like you, we wouldn't be here." He said solemnly. Percy pursed his lips, he had no quick witted retort to throw back. "Trust me…"

"Trust you? _Trust you?! _I don't even _know_ you!" The god had to hide the fact that that stung.

"Percy-"

"No! I don't want to hear what you have to say!"

"Just calm down." Triton's tone made him keep his mouth shut. "I'm not going to give you power and then not teach you how to wield it… I'm sorry for unsettling you."

"Stop apologising to me!"

"Why?"

"Because… because, it's not like you!" Triton stared at him, was that really what was causing his attitude? "You're being so nice to me and asking me to trust you… you're the person who hated me when we met!"

"I don't hate you Percy." He said, swimming over.

"Then why be so horrible to me? And why change now?" Percy asked impatiently. Triton guessed he had a right to demand those answers. He was sending him mixed signals and confused messages and just expecting him to understand and keep up with him. Percy was young, innocent, naive, he'd done something incredibly intimate with him and treated him with just clinical precision ever since. He was hurting him, whether Percy admitted to it or not.

"How do you want me to be to you?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to be kind to you…" he reached out, touching the side of Percy's face gently. "-or do you want me to be like before." His expression hardened before he moved his hand to the demigod's shoulder, guiding him harshly backwards into a nearby rock.

Percy trembled, he stared into the immortals eyes with avid fixation. His whole body tingled, his heart pounded in his chest and a flush found it's way to his cheeks. Why? Why did his proximity bring out this reaction? Even as he was, a merman. He was aching for things he shouldn't, in places he shouldn't. He wanted his brother to move a little closer, wanted their chests to brush together, wanted their skin to touch…

His breathing shook, Triton was _so_ close. He squirmed, his shoulders pressed firmly back against the sea rock. The immortal seemed to pick up on his body language, eagerly pressing their lips together. For a moment Percy reciprocated, fighting with his mouth for dominance, hungry, passionate kisses. But then he stopped, shoving the god away forcefully.

"You can't just do that" He shouted, looking at him venomously. Triton wore an expression that was somewhere between frustration and confusion.

"You want me to."

"I don't want…" he had to stop and think, what did he want? He wanted something more, he wanted Triton to fall to his knees- metaphorically- and declare his love, push him back against the rock and make hot, passionate love to him- somehow- didn't he? Was that what he wanted?

He must have looked rather small, shrinking in on himself between his brother and the rock. He seemed so unsure and nervous, shy even.

"I _am _sorry, Percy." Triton said, giving it his all to sound genuine. The demigod seemed to accept it this time, giving him a small smile. Neither of them quite knew what to say but the mortal did a pretty good job of breaking the silence.

"Are you gay?" If Triton was phased by the question, he didn't let it show.

"I would say that's not a totally inaccurate description…" Percy tilted his head at the peculiar answer. "I've been with women many times in my life, but I do prefer the company of men."

"Oh." Percy said simply. _That answered that._

"Did you not like what I did with you?" Percy had to open and close his mouth a few times before he formulated an answer.

"Y-yeah, I did, but, I…" he averted his eyes, looking away shyly. The god tried to peek beneath his fringe and look into his sea green eyes.

"It is okay for you to have enjoyed it."

"I know… I just, I hadn't…"

"So you said at the time, and I am sorry that I didn't give you much choice regarding your virginity."

Percy's eyes widened slightly, his cheeks burning entirely new shades of red. "Shut up!" He snapped in embarrassment, _how could he just come out with it like that?_ Triton managed not to laugh, instead he just smiled and reached out to his timid little brother, but just as his finger brushed his cheek he paused, a worried expression appearing on his face.

"I have to take you home."

Before Percy could blink he was back in his bedroom, almost falling over from the gravity change, but what was more surprising was the kiss Triton pressed against his forehead before disappearing.

He hated that he was possibly even more confused than before, and why did he have to have liked it? He was so hard, the way Triton had loomed over him, the way he'd spoken, it excited him… he sighed and sat on his bed.

Was it okay?

It had crossed his mind, but he'd tried to avoid coming to a conclusion, was he gay? That word, it had a million connotations. Gay. He couldn't stop thinking it. He felt like it would change him, change his life, change his relationship with everyone. He'd never envisioned himself dating a guy… he'd never had a problem with gay people, he was sure none of his friends were gay, but that was beside the point. Then again, he would never have thought that Triton was gay, he just didn't give these things much thought!

He looked over to his desk where on its top sat the shell, he could call him he said, if he needed him… the only thing he needed was his jeans off. He dropped backwards onto his bed and flicked the button of his jeans open, not being able to resist the temptation of shoving his hand in to give some desperately needed friction to his hard length.

He groaned, grinding his hips up against his palm, it had to be something Triton had done to him, maybe he'd given him some sort of love drug. He'd heard the Aphrodite girls talking of such things often but he had never paid attention to them.

Triton had to have drugged him, he wouldn't say love, but perhaps lust. He must have drugged him, made him want sex, with him, because he found he had little desire to sleep with anyone else, so he guessed it made them exclusive too. He resented him for that, it wasn't fair…

While stroking himself he realised that he wanted something more, he _ached_ for penetration, he wanted Triton. He slid his free hand down his body, pushing his jeans down, he convinced himself he needed this, or he was going to die of frustration.

…

"The remainder of Oceanus' guard are regrouping in the south, the-" Poseidon went on, with Triton listening intently to his words up until the point he felt something from his little brother, between their limited empathy link, he was calling out to him, but the feelings were… erotic… he knew Percy had gotten physically excited, but now, he must be acting upon it, feeding his carnal urges.

…though they _were_ rather exciting, he hadn't thought the link would be this strong, but he'd never done it before, he found that he couldn't block it out. His breathing elevated, his chest rising and falling slightly faster. He shifted uncomfortably in his throne, tail flicking anxiously against the palace floor.

He had an almost uncontrollable urge to burst into his land form and return to him. He sighed in annoyance, not even 10 minutes alone and he was touching himself. Bloody teenage boys.

He become acutely aware that he was in plain view of a number of his father's subjects, including his mother, Amphitrite, and Delphin of course, among a few other generals. He had never quite felt so conscious in front of them, and he hated that it made him nervous. He tried to train his concentration back onto his father, tensing slightly at the feelings coming through from Percy. To anyone else he looked agitated, but that wasn't anything unusual, but what was unusual was his fidgeting, his anxious behaviour, he was nervous in front of _no one_. And he would greatly attest to that effect.

What a frustrating demigod. Childish, hormonal, moody, stubborn. Why was it even worth helping him?

He groaned slightly as he felt Percy reach his finish and subtly tried to clamp a hand over his mouth, bolting as soon as was publicly possible. He couldn't visit him again so soon, but he wouldn't leave it too long… _no, definitely not._

…**End of Chapter 4…**

**I have epic visions of Triton sitting in his throne, in front of Poseidon and many others, while trying not to make too much noise. If you know what I mean. ;)**

**As always, please, please, **_**please**_** review! *jabs desperately with stick***

**Until next time,**

**-Pp**


End file.
